Terrence Kyne
For the log made by Dr. Kyne, see Dr. Kyne (Log). '''Terrence Kyne' was the Chief Science Officer of the USG Ishimura. Biography Little was known about Kyne's early life, beyond his marriage to Amelia Kyne. Kyne was a devout and high ranking Unitologist which resulted in his selection by the Church to serve as the Chief Science Officer aboard the USG Ishimura and assist Captain Mathius in the retrieval of the Red Marker from Aegis VII. The Second Aegis VII Incident While Kyne was initially eager about his assignment, his enthusiasm soon turned to horror when he learned about the chaos that befell the colony upon the Marker's discovery. Kyne, in stark contrast to the other Unitologists aboard the Ishimura sought to assist the colony with its problems, going so far to openly question the validity of the Church of Unitology. He suggested that the Marker should not be brought aboard the ship until it's nature could be determined. With the Necromorphs infesting the ship and the Communications Array sabotaged (most likely by Mathius), Kyne sought to bring the situation under control and confronted Mathius. When Mathius revealed that he wished to bring the Marker back to Earth, Kyne declared Mathius unfit for duty and attempted to have the Captain arrested. With two crew members holding Mathius, Kyne proceeded to inject him with a sedative to ensure that the Captain could not hurt himself or others. While the animated film and the game differed on the exact details of what followed, both yielded the same results. Kyne, most likely by accident pierced the Captain's ocular cavity with the needle, resulting in his death. The crew members present immediately sought to arrest Kyne. Kyne, however eluded capture. Attempting to reach the Marker and find a way to stop the growing infestation, Kyne held a crew member hostage and demanded access to the Marker. Upon failing this, Kyne realized that the Necromorphs could no longer be contained. To ensure that the infection did not spread, he would have to destroy the ship. Proceeding with his plan, Kyne damaged the propulsion and navigation systems of the Executive Shuttle in order to prevent anyone from escaping. Upon successfully completing this task, Kyne attempted to disable the gravity centrifuge, fuel lines and guidance computers for the Ishimura, disabling the first two, but failing to do so with the guidance computers due to the intervention of Chief Alissa Vincent of P.C.S.I. Security. It was around this point that Kyne ceased his sabotage of the ship due to the revelation (related to Kyne by the Marker-induced hallucination of his dead wife) that the Necromorphs could be contained if the Marker was returned to its pedestal. Unfortunately, by disabling all of the shuttles on the ship, Kyne made it impossible for him to return the Marker to the planet. The solution to this problem soon presented itself in the form of an engineer. After observing Isaac's progress through the ship and learning that Isaac was attempting to repair the Executive shuttle with the singularity core from the USM Valor, Kyne contacted Isaac and implored him to help fix the shuttle and return the Marker. Furthermore, Kyne asked Isaac to find the navigation cards needed for the shuttle, telling Isaac that he would not allow access to the shuttle until this was done. Isaac complied with Kyne's wishes, proceeding to meet with Kyne. Kyne told Isaac that it was he who sabotaged the ship and showed Isaac a video of the Hive Mind. Having Isaac repair the shuttle, Kyne transported it to the cargo bay and prepared it for takeoff while Isaac loaded the Marker onto the shuttle. Completing this, Isaac attempted to meet up with Kyne again, but before the two could get on the shuttle, Kyne was shot by Kendra Daniels who then escaped with the Marker and the shuttle. Kyne, falling to his knees reached out his arms and gasped out for Amelia to come back to him before collapsing and dying. Quotes Trivia * Terrence Kyne is voiced by Keith Szarabajka, both in the game and in the animated movie. * In the Italian dub, he is voiced by famous director Dario Argento. * Dr. Kyne is the first person in Dead Space to use the term Necromorph. * In Dead Space, Kyne's hair appears shorter than in Downfall. * Although he is shot from the side, the wound is on his chest and there is no exit wound on his back. * It is noteworthy that Kyne's mental state and hallucinations of his dead wife—including having a conversation with her which Isaac witnesses through a window while there is clearly no one there—is most similar to Isaac's own situation of all characters. While it is not yet revealed at the time of Kyne's death, his belief that Amelia is there is a strong foreshadowing of the revelation of Isaac's insanity. ** Seeing as how Nicole was a direct hallucination induced by the marker, it's plausible for Amelia to have been the same, which might explain the meaning behind Kyne's final words; "Amelia" fled to Issac to maintain the same control and "ran away" from the dying Kyne. * Kyne and Challus Mercer originally proposed the Hive Mind to be the controlling intelligence and consciousness of the Necromorph infestation, however this theory would be proven wrong years later after the discovery of the Brethren Moons, the true source of the Necromorph threat. * In Dead Space 2, Dr. Kyne is the narrator of "Previously on Dead Space", a video that recaps the events of the series so far. * Kyne is one of the very few Unitologists to accept the fact that Unitology is wrong and that the Markers must be destroyed. * During the Necromorph outbreak on the USG Ishimura, Kyne's character is seen as a polar opposite to that of Mercer's. Kyne expressed guilt in the creation of Necromorphs and helped Isaac in stopping the outbreak, while Mercer aided the Necromorphs by attempting to kill Isaac and by creating the Hunter. Kyne also lost his faith in Unitology completely, while Mercer's zealotry in the religion increased further. * After Kyne is shot by Kendra, the player may see his RIG lifesigns go down, however, there is no flatline when he dies. Gallery kyne - Copy (2).JPG|Kyne in Dead Space: Extraction (comics) Nurse, Leggio and Doctor Kyne.PNG|Dr. Kyne speaking with Donna Fawkes Image:Dr_kyne_dsdownfall.jpg|Dr. Kyne prior to the events of game File:Deadspace-hospital-bed.jpeg|Dr. Kyne preparing a sedative for Hans Leggio File:Dead_Space_Kyne_by_AlsatianVDK.jpg|Dr. Kyne speaking to Isaac File:Kyne's_death.png|Kyne dies after being shot by Kendra Notes Sources de:Dr. Kyne Category:Characters Category:USG Ishimura Crew Members Category:Unitologists Category:Deceased Category:Images of Terrence Kyne